Après Tout
by Alphy.D
Summary: Je préfère prévenir, c'est une DeathFic, U.A, tout écrit sur papier mais je suis en pleine prolongation imprévue, rien de gay (pas vraiment, Lol)... Impossible à résumer en fait, juste ses souvenirs douloureux, trop, jusqu'à la fin prévue... Désolée, pas douée pour résumer, peut-être aurais-je une aide extérieure quand tout sera publié? Merci... :D
1. Prologue

**Après tout...** **  
**

 **(Sera classé T parce-que DeathFic et faisant [seulement] référence à l'homosexualité masculine)**

 **Prologue...**

Assise sur un rocher, près d'un lac, le vent s'engouffrant violemment dans sa robe de sorcière

et ses longs cheveux blonds, ses grands yeux bleu délavés perdus à l'horizon.

Loin dans ses songes, ses souvenirs...

Pourquoi ? N'avait-elle pas le droit au bonheur, elle ? Était-ce la faute de son excentricité ?

N'avait-elle pas le droit d'être aimée en restant elle-même ?

Elle pensait pourtant qu'être admise dans la maison de la brillante Rowena Serdaigle était une preuve en soi de n'être pas sotte !

Elle se pensait aussi être plutôt une bonne personne, juste quelqu'un de bien comme on dit, du moins essayait-elle de l'être de toute son âme.

Certes, elle était spéciale, loufoque même parfois, comme l'indiquait le surnom que tous ces gens dits:

«normaux» lui avaient attribué.

Mais lui... Elle pensait que lui, au cours de leur longue amitié, avait sût voir au-delà...

Elle y avait cru si fort pendant ces cinq merveilleux mois, elle était si heureuse quand il la prenait dans ses bras, l'embrassait, ou encore lui disait « je t'aime », uniquement quand il lui faisait l'amour d'accord, mais quand même il le disait alors

après tout...

Pourquoi ? Mais pourquoi lui avait-elle fait remarquer ce si insignifiant détail ?

Pourquoi avait-elle été si stupide ? Ne pouvait-elle donc se satisfaire de ce qu'elle avait ? Pourquoi la nature humaine était telle que l'on en veut toujours plus, toujours mieux ?!

Oui en y songeant bien, c'est à partir de ce moment que tout avait décliné, périclité, que tout s'était effondré morceau par morceau, son enfer avait commencé !

 **A Suivre...**

* * *

Voilà, c'est une «histoire» qui date du 21 Juin 2008, il y a donc pratiquement 7 ans...

C'est une histoire légèrement Pottérisée que j'ai un peu de mal à me décider à publier...

(Pas sûre non plus que ça en vaille la peine)

Et puis, par Morgane, c'est une DeathFic (encore une raison qui me fait hésiter à publier)...

Bref, je vais laisser ce prologue ici quelques jours (1 ou 2 semaines le temps de taper le reste sur l'ordi)

et si je vois que certains ont envie de lire la suite ou simplement que j'ai l'envie qui me prends une fois tapé (ou le courage aussi),

Je publierais ce qui devait être (sur grandes feuilles à petits carreaux en tout cas) un OS (1feuille recto/verso + 1feuille recto)

puis un TwoShot (2feuilles recto/verso de plus) mais qui, en le passant sur ordi, grandit un peu en fait.

Je ne sais pas combien de chapitres ça donnera sur FFNet...

Merci d'avance si quelqu'un commente ceci...

A Bientôt? :D


	2. Chapitre 1

**Après tout...** **  
**

 **(Sera classé T parce-que DeathFic et faisant [seulement] référence à l'homosexualité masculine)**

 **Finalement je met aussi le chapitre 01 car il est vrai que ce Prologue n'a que très peu d'intérêt... :)**

 ** **Chapitre 1:****

Son enfer vint de cette simple phrase qu'il lui avait lancé de toute sa nonchalance, allongé près d'elle, un bras masquant ses yeux gris-vert:

"Ce que c'est compliqué une femme! C'est tellement plus simple entre mecs!"

Elle voulait pourtant juste être rassurée. Savoir pourquoi, s'il était sincèrement amoureux d'elle,

il ne le lui disait jamais ailleurs qu'au lit?

Il est vrai que le sexe avait toujours été leur lien, leur ciment et Luna ne se privait pas pour affirmer que ça en valait bien un autre, mais tout de même...

Il faut dire que la jeune fille, qui n'avait déjà que peu de confiance en elle, sortait de 5 ans de vie commune avec cet infidèle de Kristof

qui les avait finalement quittées, leurs deux petites filles et elle, pour Gina la petite sœur de sa meilleure amie Fyonna.

Quelle histoire quand on y pense!

Aujourd'hui encore elle se souvenait de ce jour comme si c'était hier, jusqu'au vêtements qu'il portait!

La première fois qu'elle avait posé les yeux sur Gabriel elle était tombée amoureuse mais ne s'en rendait pas vraiment compte,

pensant juste avoir "flashé" comme on disait à l'époque. Et puis c'était déjà trop tard de toutes façons, il était accompagné et sortait

"en secret puisque officiellement en couple avec un garçon" avec Fyonna, une amie que Luna avait perdue de vue peu avant son entrée à Poudlard...

Étrange de se retrouver ainsi, brusquement, mais après tout...

Un jour elle le dit à Gabriel qu'elle se pensait amoureuse de lui, ce qui était risible sachant tout ce qu'elle avait mis en œuvre

pour que Fyonna et lui soient officiellement ensemble.

Luna elle-même n'avait pas bien compris sa démarche sur le moment et avait à peine eu le temps de se sentir soulagée du rejet franc et direct de Gabriel

que Fyo était là à la presser de doutes et de questions auxquelles elle était bien en peine de répondre.

La jeune blonde ne savait qu'une chose avec certitude à cette époque: JAMAIS elle n'avait eu pour but de séparer sa meilleure amie de Gabriel.

Aujourd'hui elle avait fini par comprendre (en retrouvant ce comportement chez les amoureux japonnais notamment) elle avait juste besoin

que le jeune homme lui dise clairement non afin de cadenasser son cœur une bonne fois pour toutes car un reste d'espoir risquait de traîner

et elle ne voulait pas mettre son amitié fraîchement retrouvée avec Fyonna en péril pour ça!

Malgré tous ses serments Fyonna garda très longtemps des doutes sur les réelles intentions

de son amie mais son cœur immense lui fit enterrer la hache de guerre, alors après tout...


	3. Chapitre 2

**Après tout...** **  
**

 **(Sera classé T parce-que DeathFic et faisant référence à l'homosexualité masculine)**

 **Note de l'auteur:** Un Grand MERCii à Pilgrim67 (excellente auteure au passage, à lire absolument!)

pour ma toute 1ère Review de ma vie... Lol... J'avoue que c'est elle qui m'a poussée, du coup, à me plonger dans la suite malgré ma rage de dents... :D

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 2:****

La vie devait continuer et elle continuerait donc elle avait suivit, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle aimait à sens unique...

De plus, un garçon châtain foncé, les cheveux frisé et les yeux d'un bleu sombre, magnifiques malgré la cécité de l'œil gauche et meilleur ami de Gabriel,

se prénommant Ricky , était raide dingue d'elle, Luna accepta donc de sortir avec lui quelques temps.

C'était un garçon un peu brouillon et pas très beau, très maladroit surtout mais d'une gentillesse infinie. Il était doux, affectueux, attentif et tendre,

juste un brin trop collant mais bon.

Tout en lui, à commencer par sa voix, criait qu'il aimait la jeune fille.

Il devint très important pour Luna, malheureusement celle-ci, ne pouvait pas se forcer à ressentir plus qu'une immense tendresse, comme un lien fraternel,

pour ce gentil garçon et comme chacun sait :

"Le cœur à ses raisons que la raison ignore".

Tout simplement pour dire la vérité, à son âge, elle recherchait plus la passion que la raison...

Et puis, même si quelqu'un nous aime passionnément, peut-on vraiment se sentir aimé si l'on aime pas de la même façon cette personne en retour ?

Forcément ça ne pouvait durer bien longtemps et Luna finit par rompre, c'était quand même plus honnête que de rester avec lui par compassion,

mieux que de faire semblant, après tout...

Quelques temps plus tard, Ricky fit quelque-chose qu'il regretta longtemps, peut-être même encore aujourd'hui ?!

Il lui présenta son collègue Kristof venant de Durmstrang et du haut de sa fenêtre ce jour-là,

elle tomba dans les yeux bleus clairs, attirée, amoureuse à nouveau, peut-être, enfin!

Á cette époque, Luna habitant près du restaurant où ils travaillaient, ils venaient chaque jour passer

leur "coupure" chez elle ou étaient presque toujours présents Fyonna et Gabriel.

Ils devinrent inséparables, un groupe soudé, d'autres membres se greffant parfois puis repartant.

Un jour ou Gabriel était absent, Fyonna et Luna raccompagnèrent les deux garçons a la gare

puisqu'ils n'avaient pas encore l'âge de transplaner ils décidèrent de s 'arrêter pour boire

une bièreaubeurre et c'est en se prenant la main sous la table que la jeune fille et Kristof commencèrent leur histoire.

Tout se passait plutôt bien.

Puis Luna commis L'Erreur, cherchant de la vérité comme toujours, cette maudite vérité...

Elle avait peur de blesser le jeune homme mais ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait le besoin

de lui dire "Je t'aime" au bas mot toutes les cinq minutes !

Certes au début c'était touchant, Luna n'avait jamais connu une telle chose, même Ricky était plus modéré et étrangement, en y regardant bien,

elle se sentait peut-être plus aimée.

La jeune fille ne comprenait pas, était-ce un comportement normal ? Mais Gabriel et Fyonna

n'étaient pas si démonstratifs non plus, alors quoi ? Qu'est-ce que cela signifiait ? Était-ce réel

ou Kristof avait une autre raison ? Est-ce que c'était juste sa façon d'être ou pire, cherchait-il à

les convaincre aussi bien elle que lui-même ? Enfin, malgré toutes ses questions qui la hantait,

elle se convainquit que ce n'était pas si grave, après tout... 

**A suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà, j'en suis à 2 chapitres de plus que prévu à la base,**

 **mais bon vu leur taille c'est pas bien grave...**

 **J'espère avoir des avis, même si vous n'aimez pas..**

 **A bientôt... :D**


	4. Chapitre 3

**Après tout...** **  
**

 **(Sera classé T parce-que DeathFic et faisant référence à l'homosexualité masculine)**

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'ai écrit ce chapitre sur la lancée du Chapitre 2 mais je veux en taper quelques-uns d'avance afin d'essayer de poster au moins un chapitre toutes les semaines vu la petite taille de mes textes... :D

Bon après la rage de dents c'est l'abcès, c'est pas de bol, enfin tant pis...

Encore merci à **Pilgrim67,** ma seule et unique revieweuse?! On dit comme ça? O.o

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 3:****

Peut-être bien par peur ou peut-être par lâcheté, Luna laissa les choses telles qu'elles encore 1 mois

ou 2 mais non, décidément, cela sonnait vraiment trop faux à la fin, elle demanda alors l'aide de sa meilleure amie.

Elle pensait que cela blesserait ou en tout cas vexerait moins Kristof si quelqu'un d'extérieur, surtout une amie commune,

lui faisait remarquer ce qui pouvait gêner Luna dans leur relation.

Raté...

Les mots doux disparurent petit à petit et, quand Dérah l'ancienne meilleure amie de Fyonna intégra le groupe, Kristof quitta la jeune fille blonde.

Bien sûr ce n'était pas pour l'arrogante Dérah, non, pas du tout, rien à voir lui dit-il...

Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de sortir avec cette dernière quelques jours plus tard...

Cela ne dura que quelques mois durant lesquels l'ex Serdaigle, le cœur en berne et les yeux bien souvent rouges,

fit quelque-chose qui lui pesa longtemps sur la conscience et laissa des traces douloureusement indélébiles dans son amitié avec Ricky.

Elle ressortit avec ce si gentil garçon tellement amoureux d'elle, se disant que lui au moins ne la ferait sûrement

jamais souffrir volontairement puisqu'il l'aimait vraiment. Alors après tout...

Mais rien à faire, elle avait beau fermer son esprit de toutes ses forces elle y pensait sans cesse et voir Dérah avec Kristof lui faisait trop mal.

Quand «l'arrogante demoiselle» se lassât, elle fut là pour soutenir le jeune homme, lui tendit et lui tint fort la main

(qu'il broya allègrement soit dit en passant) quand il souffrit en regardant Dérah et son nouveau copain ensemble,

et ses efforts payèrent Kristof revint vers elle...

Sauf que la jeune fille savait pertinemment qu'elle allait faire souffrir son si cher ami, son presque petit-frère, elle n'osa donc lui dire qu'elle le quittait,

à nouveau, que quelques jours plus tard.

Oh très peu, et en lui assurant que c'était de sa faute à elle, qu'elle seule n'arrivait pas à l'aimer comme il l'aurait mérité, cependant c'était déjà trop.

Il fut mis, Merlin seul sait comment, au courant que son collègue et Luna étaient déjà remis ensemble deux ou trois jours plus tôt et se sentit

(à juste titre malheureusement) trahi.

Luna eut beau s'expliquer et s'excuser tant qu'elle pu, rien n'y fit, Ricky s'éloigna petit à petit, tant et plus qu'un "beau" jour il partit travailler

dans une province éloignée.

Sa presque sœur en garda un grand regret toujours présent quelque-part au fond d'elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle le revoie enfin, bien des années plus tard,

peu après qu'elle ait accouché de sa deuxième fille.

Ricky revint leur rendre visite accompagné de celle qui, quelques années plus tard, deviendrait

sa femme et la mère de ses deux enfants.

Il avait rencontré cette gentille, énergique et très joyeuse jeune femme, ironiquement tout aussi maladroite que lui, dans sa lointaine province.

Cela fit se dire à Luna que finalement tout ce qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble n'était peut-être

qu'un mal pour un bien. Alors après tout...

A suivre...

* * *

 **Voilà, encore un chapitre de plus que prévu à la base,**

 **je n'ai pas encore rejoint les feuilles manuscrites,**

 **euh... Je commence même à me demander si je vais vraiment les rattraper,**

 **ou prendre un** **"** **chemin de traverse** **"** **Lol...**

 **J'espère que je finirais par avoir des avis,**

 **même si vous n'aimez pas..**

 **A bientôt... :D**


	5. Chapitre 4

**Après tout...**

 **(Sera classé T parce-que DeathFic et faisant référence à l'homosexualité masculine, euh...**

 **Bientôt mais ça sera juste des références hein? Il ne faut pas s'attendre à du citron, dsl...)**

 **Note de l'auteur:** J'ai aussi écrit ce chapitre sur la lancée des Chapitres 2 et 3 mais je veux toujours

en taper quelques-uns d'avance afin d'essayer de poster au moins un chapitre toutes les semaines

vu la petite taille de mes textes... :D

Encore un grand merciii à Pilgrim67 pour ses encouragements, je pensais pas vraiment mais en étant de l'autre côté de la review on se rend compte que si, c'est vrai que ça motive drôlement à écrire la suite... Donc en remerciement (et vu que je suis en train de taper le Chap 6) je met le Chapitre 4 dès ce soir... ;)

Quant aux Fantômes (oui, oui, je vous vois! ^_^) Merci de me lire même si vous ne laissez pas de trace écrite...:)

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:**

Kristof trompa Luna au moins deux fois (si c'était plus, elle ne l'avait jamais su) avec, ironiquement, les deux grandes sœurs de Dérah

l'une après l'autre, il fut même question de trio ou plus peut-être, mais la jeune fille ne savait pas vraiment, n'ayant pas voulu pas connaître les détails.

Elle pensait, un peu naïvement, l'avoir mérité et expier ainsi le mal qu'elle avait infligé à son "petit-frère", elle encaissa donc et souffrit en silence.

La vie se poursuivit paisiblement dans leur petit village, Gabriel et Fyonna s'installèrent ensemble dans un vieil immeuble

mais un agréable trois pièces tout de même, côté moldu bien entendu puisque le jeune couple n'était pas sorcier.

Cela faisait un peu plus d'un an qu'ils étaient ensemble quand Luna tomba enceinte et elle eu plutôt peur de l'annoncer à Kristof

puisqu'elle savait pertinemment que celui-ci ne voulait pas d'enfants dans l'immédiat.

Cependant, le garçon savait qu'elle ne rêvait que de cela depuis son avortement, qu'elle regrettait amèrement, subit 2 ans auparavant.

De plus, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait spécialement attention de son côté et il savait très bien, vu qu'elle ne lui cachait pas,

que sa petite-amie oubliait régulièrement de prendre sa pilule en temps et en heure et que donc l'efficacité n'en était plus assurée.

Alors après tout...

Luna se rendit donc chez le jeune homme afin de le mettre au courant et étonnement, celui-ci se leva immédiatement pour la prendre dans ses bras!

Surprise !

Ceci-dit, la jeune fille étant prudente, elle préféra essayer de le tempérer en lui demandant de bien réfléchir pour être sûr de son choix,

tout en lui jurant qu'elle ne l'empêcherait jamais de voir son enfant même s'il ne souhaitait pas rester en couple avec elle.

Mais Kristof ne voulut rien savoir et Luna cru enfin pouvoir vivre heureuse.

Et ce fût d'ailleurs le cas un certain temps.

Ils s'installèrent dans la même rue que Fyonna et Gabriel où Luna mis au monde leur petite fille, deux mois et demi

avant que naisse la fille de sa meilleure amie, et dix jours seulement avant ses vingt ans.

Cela devint même un grand sujet de plaisanterie entre eux.

Le nouveau père, d'un an et demi plus jeune que sa conjointe, clamait à qui voulait l'entendre que lui aussi voulait

un bébé pour son anniversaire !

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, la blague devint vérité quand, neuf mois à peine après la naissance de la petite demoiselle,

Luna tomba de nouveau enceinte...

La jeune maman ne souhaitait pas du tout subir une autre IVG mais elle préféra quand même insister auprès de son conjoint

afin qu'il réfléchisse sérieusement.

Elle voulait être sûre que Kristof tenait vraiment à ce qu'ils gardent ce second bébé sachant qu'ils ne roulaient pas sur les galions

et qu'ils allaient, très certainement, se mettre leurs deux familles à dos car ils jugeraient cette nouvelle grossesse comme un acte irresponsable

au vu de leur situation, si peu stable en vérité.

Mais le jeune père ne comptait, apparemment, absolument pas remettre cette grossesse en cause,

ce qui soulagea grandement l'ancienne Serdaigle.

Qui plus est, par une douce ironie du sort, ce nouvel enfant se révéla être prévu pour le mois

de la vingtième année de son futur papa. Alors après tout...

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 ** **Voilà, encore et toujours un chapitre de plus que prévu à la base,****

 ** **je n'ai pas, ici non plus, rejoint les feuilles manuscrites.****

 ** **J'ouvre les paris: Y arrivera? Y arrivera pas?****

 ** **Lol... ^_^****

 ** **J'espère toujours avoir des avis, même si vous n'aimez pas..****

 ** **A bientôt...? :D****


	6. Chapitre 5

**Après tout...** **  
**

 **(Sera classé T parce-que DeathFic et faisant référence à l'homosexualité masculine, euh...**

 **bientôt mais je ne pense pas entrer dans les détails, c'est l'histoire de** **"** **Ma Luna** **"** **après tout...** **Lol... ;D** **)**

 ** **Note de l'auteur:**** Un méga-MERCiii à Pilgrim67 d'être là!

Quant aux Fantômes (oui, oui, je vous vois! ^_^)

Merci de me lire même si vous ne laissez pas de trace écrite et allez faire un tour chez Pilgrim67, ça en vaut la peine! :D

Bon en fait ça vaut le coup aussi pour tous ceux qui sont dans ma liste d'auteurs favoris mais pas que, of course... :)

* * *

 ** **Chapitre 5:****

Un mois... Un mois de calme après avoir découvert sa nouvelle grossesse fût tout ce que Merlin, Morgane ou peu importe qui cela puisse être, accorda à Luna.

Gabriel eût une grave maladie, il frôla la mort et cela le fit remettre toute sa vie en question, malheureusement aussi le fait d'avoir eu une fille si jeune.

La période de rééducation fut pire encore.

Malgré tous les efforts que Fyonna pût faire pour être présente presque tout les jours près de lui jonglant entre la garde de leur petite et les si longs trajets en transports moldus, Gabriel, tout à sa dépression, ne cessait d'accabler Fyonna de reproches et de critiques.

Luna aussi fit le trajet avec sa meilleure amie, elle pût donc constater le temps et la patience que Fyo consacrait, tant aux transports qu'à supporter la mauvaise humeur de son conjoint!

Puis un jour, Gabriel allât trop loin disant carrément à la jeune femme qu'il n'auraient pas dû avoir d'enfants! Ce fut, pour Fyonna, un choc que jamais elle n'oublia vraiment, même si par amour elle finit par enterrer sa douleur.

Toujours est-il que suite à tout cela, Luna et Kristoff se relayaient pour soutenir Fyo chez elle,

jusqu'après le retour de Gabriel, affaibli et en fauteuil roulant mais rentré et donc un peu plus agréable avec tout le monde.

Un matin où Kristoff n'était pas rentré de la nuit, encore fois, (il prétexterait s'être endormi sans faire exprès chez leurs amis et Luna se préparait déjà à faire semblant d'y croire) l'ex B.B (comprendre Bleue et Bronze) s'occupait à laver du linge façon Moldue, puisque sa magie devenait instable pendant une grossesse, quand elle fit tomber de la pile un slip du père de ses enfants.

Dedans, une "tâche", à peine une ombre, un long ovale, la certitude que c'est du sang...

Les habituelles sueurs froides accompagnées de leurs grandes copines les nausées, que la jeune sorcière avait ressenti à chaque fois que Kristoff la trompait, revenaient comme un hippogriffe au galop.

Ça recommençait une fois de plus, après tout...

Quelques jours auparavant, Fyonna avait confié son inquiétude à sa meilleure amie d'être à nouveau enceinte elle aussi. Luna ne comprenait pas bien en quoi cela était grave, certes Gabriel avait eu

des mots durs pendant son hospitalisation, mais il semblait s'être excusé et regretter sincèrement

ses paroles et puis la mère de sa fille n'avait pas l'air de lui en garder rancune.

Cependant, le lendemain de la découverte de la "tâche", Fyonna dit à sa blonde amie : "Je suis contente, je ne suis pas enceinte, j'ai eu mes règles hier!"

Luna se figea d'horreur...

 ** _NON_...** _Impossible_... Pas **_ELLE_...** Pas sa _meilleure amie_...

 ** _ELLE_** savait combien les différentes aventures de Kristoff l'avaient fait souffrir...

 ** _ELLE_** ne lui ferait jamais ça! C'était même ridicule de l'envisager!

D'un seul coup la jeune femme culpabilisait d'avoir osé ne serait-ce que soupçonné sa si chère et précieuse amie.

C'est vrai, même quand elle s'était laissée entraîner à devenir plus proche de Dérah pour rester avec Kristoff

se fâchant plus ou moins avec Fyo et son homme, son amie au longs cheveux noirs ne lui avait pas tenu longtemps rigueur quand elle avait compris son erreur et était revenue (avec Kristoff) vers ses Vrais amis.

Sa Fyonna avait toujours été là pour elle, une amie tellement fidèle, et puis elle avait toujours été raide dingue

de son Gabriel, ça serait vraiment dégueulasse de sa part de penser à une telle trahison.

Alors après tout...

 **A suivre...**

* * *

 **Voilà, encore et toujours un chapitre de plus que prévu à la base,**

 **je n'ai pas, toujours pas, ici non plus rejoint les feuilles manuscrites.**

 **Ouaaahh ça commence à faire long là, je ne pensais vraiment pas entrer**

 **autant dans les détails au point de rajouter toute cette partie...**

 **Je comprends mieux les auteurs qui disent que le texte (ou les persos)**

 **leur ont échappé comme s'ils avaient une vie propre...** ** **:S****

 **Lol...**

 **J'espère avoir des avis, même si vous n'aimez pas...**

 **A bientôt...? :D**


End file.
